Holding Onto Love
by Call her Angie she likes that
Summary: *SEQUEL TO TOGETHER ONCE AGAIN AND A DIFFERENT KIND OF LAB RAT* Bree and Marcus' relationship is blossoming. They know that it's inevitable that they will be together forever. Until Jolene (Marcus' past crush) and Owen (Bree's ex boyfriend) come into the picture. Will they hold onto love? And what about Jax and Skylar? Will they stay together? Rated low teen
1. Blossoming Love and Movies

**It's here! I am SOOOO excited for this fanfic! Third ones a charm. ;) Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Marcus' POV:**

"Come on!" Bree exclaimed as she pulled my hand. "Bree! It's raining outside!" I reminded her. "I know, but it's perfect," She told me. I went to grab my coat but she shook her head. "No coat! Come on! Let's just go!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes and smiled happily.

I have been living in Centium City for five months now. It was kind of hard to say goodbye to everyone in Florida and my job, but at least I'm here with my friends, my dad, and most importantly, Bree. My beautiful and wonderful girlfriend.

Jax moved up here three months ago. He was spending time with his family before he moved up here with me. He misses them a lot. It must have been difficult for him, but I'm sure he'll survive. Besides, he's got himself a girlfriend now. (Skylar)

Anyway, Bree dragged me out of the penthouse and we started running in the rain. We raced to the park and of course no one was there. "It is amazing out here!" She exclaimed as she tried to catch raindrops on her tongue.

"May I have this dance?" I asked as I held out my hand. She smiled and gladly took it. We started to dance in the rain. We both couldn't stop laughing. Then the thunder boomed and lightning danced across the sky.

"Aaaah!" Bree screamed. I smiled as she hugged me tight. As soon as the thunder stopped, she let go and looked me in the eyes. I cuffed her face and kissed her lips gently. I let go and we both smiled.

"Come on, we better get inside," I said to her as I held her hand and we ran back to DavenTowers. I dropped Bree off upstairs and I quickly got dressed in Jax and my apartment. Jax wasn't there so I was assuming he was with everyone else.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. Then I took the elevator and headed up into Mr. Davenport's penthouse. When I walked in, everyone was on the couch watching the movie "Now You See Me".

"Hey bud!" Jax exclaimed as he shoved popcorn up his face. Bree was there to greet me with a kiss on the cheek. She had changed out of her drenched clothes and she had her hair in a high pony tail.

"This magic stuff is so weird," Kaz said as Bree and I sat down on the couch. "Hats off to these guys. There w _ay_ cooler than superheroes," Oliver added. "You know this isn't real or anything, right?" Chase told them. "Way to ruin it for us, Chase!" Jax exclaimed. "And that's Chase being a fun kill," Skylar said.

My dad and Mr. Davenport came into the room. "Whatcha guys watching?" My dad asked. "Now You See Me," Jax said as he took some more popcorn. "We should go see the second movie tonight! It's already playing in theaters!" Bree suggested.

"Good idea! Maybe I could pay the guy to sell out the theater to us," Mr. Davenport said. "That would be awesome!" Chase exclaimed. We all turned and looked at him weirdly. "Okay, just because it's not real, it doesn't mean it's not a good movie," Chase told us. We rolled our eyes.

I put my arm around Bree. We continued watching the movie while Mr. Davenport was on the phone talking to the people at the movie theater. Then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," I said as I got up from the couch. I unlocked the door and opened it. I couldn't believe who was standing before my eyes. "Jolene? Wyatt? What are you doing here?"

 **You guys will find out who Jolene and Wyatt are soon enough. ;) But what did you guys think? What would you guys like to see in this fanfic? I can't wait to upload the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **-Angie**


	2. Unexpected Visitors and Explanations

**Jax's POV:**

When Marcus opened the door, I heard him talking for a couple of minutes. Then I turned my head and Wyatt and Jolene were standing there! ( **A/N: Wyatt is portrayed by Austin Butler and Jolene is portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb**.)

I got up from the couch. "Guys?" I asked them they nodded excitedly. "What the heck are you guys doing here!?" I asked as I gave both of them a hug. "Well, we missed you guys down in Florida, so we packed up our stuff and headed down here. We were thinking about staying for a couple of weeks," Jolene explained.

"Jax, what's going on?" Skylar asked from the couch. "Oh! Come meet our friends!" I told them as I basically dragged them in. "Jax, I don't think this is a good idea," Marcus whispered to me. "Relax, everything will be fine," I whispered back.

"Guys, this is Chase, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Kaz, Bree, Oliver, and my lovely girlfriend, Skylar," I introduced. "It's probably gonna take us a while to remember those name, but I think we got it," Wyatt said with a grin.

"Bree is my girlfriend," Marcus said as he put his arm around Bree, and in return Bree kissed him on the cheek. "So, this is the famous Bree you left Florida for," Jolene said. "It's really nice to meet you."

"Um… aren't you going to introduce us?" Chase asked. "Oh right! Guys, these are our friends from Florida. Jolene and Wyatt. They're brother and sister," I told them. They both waved happily.

"So, how do you guys know Marcus and Jax?" Oliver asked. Marcus started to shake his head at me. I knew that was my cue to change the subject. "Well…" Wyatt started. Oh no…

"We're both their really good friends. Plus, I was Marcus' first crush after he broke up with Bree the first time," Jolene explained. I put my hand on my forehead. I really couldn't bear to see everyone's response to that one.

"Oh? That's… interesting," Bree said cautiously.

Skylar gave me an _"I'm-gonna-kill-you-_ " look. I sighed. "So, where are you guys planning on staying?" I asked. "Well… we were wondering if we could rent an apartment here," Wyatt replied. Mr. Davenport nodded. "I'm sure that would be fine." I looked at Marcus who looked at me surprised. I couldn't believe Mr. Davenport agreed to that.

"Oh! And we got the movie theater tonight!" Mr. Davenport told us. "Yes!" We all exclaimed. (Except Wyatt and Jolene) They looked at us confused. "You guys are seeing a movie tonight?" They asked.

We looked around at each other alarmed. We knew we had to do the polite thing and invite them along, but… OH COME ON! Marcus and I aren't really as close with them as we used to be. We've drifted apart.

"Uh… yeah. We were going to the movies tonight to see the new movie, "Now You See Me 2: The Second Act"," Marcus explained. He waited for someone else to do the invite. "You… guys can come with us… if you want," Douglas said quickly.

Their faces lit up."We'd love to go! We saw the first movie about a dozen times!" Jolene exclaimed. Everyone looked at them blankly. "Okay… we'll um… see you there. We get the theater to ourselves at nine. So be there around 8:45," Mr. Davenport told them.

They both smiled. "Well, we better go get ready," Wyatt told us. "See you guys at 8:45!" Jolene exclaimed as they raced out the door. As soon as we heard it close, everyone sat there in silence. All we could hear was the credits from our movie playing.

"Dang it! They ruined the ending!" Kaz shouted, breaking the silence. "Let's just rewind it," Oliver suggested. "Jax, other room. Now," Skylar said as she got up from the couch. Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and pulled me up violently. We went onto the balcony and she shut the door.

"WHO THE HECK WAS THAT!?" She yelled. I flinched. Okay, having a girlfriend can be stressful, but having a superhero as a girlfriend and she's from a different planet is… Beyond that.

I sighed. "Wyatt and Jolene. Like they said. Look, Wyatt and Jolene have been my best friends ever since I moved to Florida. I moved there when I was five. Then, when Marcus came along, I introduced them to him…" "Which was your first mistake," Skylar cut in as she crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, we would always hang out with them. Marcus and Jolene were inseparable. At the time, I thought they were made for each other. So, one day, she took a bold move and asked him out." "And Marcus said no, right?" Skylar asked. I nodded.

"You know, I was so confused. I mean, they were perfect. Then we spent almost the whole night talking about Bree and then it all made sense," I told her. "Wow. I can see why Bree loves Marcus so much. He's really committed," Skylar said as she uncrossed her arms. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "You are too," She said quickly.

"So do you think Jolene will try and… I don't know, break Marcus and Bree apart?" Skylar asked. "No! Jolene would never do that," I replied. Skylar sighed. "I don't know. She did seem kind of mad when she was introduced to Bree."

"Relax. I know Wyatt. He'd never let that happen. He's the one that usually controls his sister. She can be pretty weird sometimes," I said with a chuckle. "But a funny weird."

"Wyatt's a cutie. Does he have a girlfriend?" Skylar asked. I took a step back. "No… why?" I asked sounding a bit mad. She started to laugh. "Not for me, dork! My friend Aspyn is coming into town. Maybe I could set them up," She explained. ( **A/N: Aspyn will be portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter.** )

"Oh, sure," I said clearing my throat. "Is Aspyn an alien too?" I asked sarcastically. "No, she's someone I met a while ago. We've been pretty close friends," She told me. "Good," I said with a smile as I took her hand.

"Don't worry about this whole Jolene thing. Everything is going to be just fine," I assured her. She kissed me on the cheek. "I trust you, Jax," She whispered.

 **Bree's POV:**

I was kind of worried about this Jolene girl. I mean, Marcus never really talked about her. This was the first. When Skylar and Jax went to go talk, I got up from the couch and said, "I better start getting ready for tonight."

I started to walk up the stairs. "Bree, wait!" I heard Marcus yell. He starts to run up after me. "I need to talk to you," He said as soon as he caught up. We went into my room.

"Look, I never liked Jolene," He told me. "She obviously said something different," I reminded him. "I thought that maybe if I tried to like her, that it would take my mind off of you, and it didn't," He explained.

"But how come you never told me about her?" I asked. I could feel the anger rising in my voice. I needed to keep calm. "I did! Remember when we kissed for the first time after I came back from Florida and I told you about the girl? That girl was Jolene," He replied.

"So you don't like her?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No. They're just my friends. My heart belongs to you, remember?" I smiled. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. "I'll see you in a bit," He whispered. I nodded.

 **So what do you guys think so far? You guys are going to be super surprised about what happens in the next chapter. But, sadly, I won' be able to work on it until next weekend. I am going to camp for a week. But as soon as I come back, I will be writing my heart out.**

 **Here are the review responses!**

 **LovetheLORD: Were they who you were expecting? Here's your update!**

 **Random Reviewer 1: Thanks! And you will have to find out. ;)**

 **Alexis05: Glad you like it! Your update is here.**

 **I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	3. Movie Theater Mishaps and The Collision

**Bree's POV:**

We arrived at the movie theater on time. We waited there for about fifteen minutes. Then Mr. Davenport looked at his watch. "Well, I think we should start heading inside if we want to have the theater all to ourselves."

We nodded and started heading for the door. "Wait!" We heard someone yell. We turned around and Jolene and Wyatt are running up the street. They stopped running as they got to us and were panting very hard.

"What happened to you guys?" Jax asked. "My car broke down so we had to walk all the way to the theater," Wyatt explained. "Well, why didn't you tell us? We would have given you a ride," Mr. Davenport told them. "Well, that might come in handy when we go home," Jolene said. Mr. Davenport smiled. "No problem."

"Uh, can we please go in? I am _dying_ to see this movie right now!" Kaz exclaimed. We nodded and headed inside. Marcus held my hand tight. When we came in, there were a bunch of people in line.

"Hey! I thought you said you sold the theater out!" Skylar yelled to Mr. Davenport. "Yeah, just the actual theater that we'll be staying in. Not the uh… whole movie theater," Mr. Davenport said sheepishly.

We looked at him in shock. "Oh come on! It's a Friday night and that's their busiest day. You know how much money it took to sell out this showing just to us!?" Mr. Davenport defended himself. "Come on, let's just go," Douglas said.

We went into the theater and got seats. (Which wasn't so hard since we could sit anywhere and we had the theater all to ourselves.) Marcus and I sat right in the middle of the theater so we had a perfect view of the screen.

Everyone was spread apart from each other doing their own thing. But then, Jolene and Wyatt sit right in front of them. I glanced at them for a split second. Maybe they were going to move…

Jolene glanced behind her shoulder and gave me a grin. Then she turned back around. I tapped Marcus. "Huh?" He asked as his eyes were still glued to the screen.

I pointed to Jolene and Wyatt. That got his attention. "So…?" He asked, whispering. "They could have sat _anywhere_ in the theater. Why would they choose right in front of us of all the places?" I asked whispering back.

"Maybe they just felt like it was the best place to sit," He whispered. I sighed. He put his arm around me and said, "Just enjoy the movie." I grinned. He was right. He kissed me on the cheek and we both turned our attention to the movie.

-Time skip-

The movie was finally over! I just couldn't take it anymore. My eyes were mostly stuck on Jolene who kept glancing over her shoulder every five minutes. Marcus had to turn my head towards the movie so that I didn't get distracted by her, but it didn't exactly help. Was it wrong that I was angry about the whole Jolene thing?

"That movie was awesome!" Chase exclaimed as we started walking out of the theater. "Whoa, calm down little man," Skylar said with a smirk. Chase ignored her and continued to talk all about the movie.

"Wow, your brother is a real geek," Jolene whispered to me. "Tell me about it. We have to listen to these kinds of things ALL the time," I replied. She started to laugh. Maybe it was kind of wrong to judge her and everything. Maybe she wasn't all bad.

Marcus held the door open for everyone to leave the theater. As I was walking out I got a text from my friend from back home, Caitlin. But before I could answer her I bumped into someone and my phone dropped on the floor.

I bent down to pick it up. "I am so sorry!" The voice said. "It's okay no harm no…" I started. But when I got up, I stood face to face with the person that bumped into me. "Bree?" He said. "Owen?" I asked in disbelief.

 **CLIFF HANGER! Whoop whoop! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! So Jolene was bad enough, but now Owen!? AAAH! I don't know about you guys but I'M super excited to see how this is gonna turn out. ;) Anyway, here are the review responses!**

 **Alexis05: You're very welcome! Here's another update! And thank you very much.**

 **UrFriendTheNinja: Aw! Thank you so much for the support! Here is your update.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	4. Explanations and A Little Drama

**Marcus' POV:**

"W-What are you doing here?" I heard my girlfriend ask someone. Confused, I walked over to her. She was standing inches away from a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. (He had a painting in his hand).

"I live here now. I've become a professional artist. My art has greatly improved since— you know… we broke up," He explained. I looked at Bree confused. She didn't even glance at me. Her face was shocked.

"Bree, who is this?" I finally asked. She turned to me and said, "Oh! Sorry Marcus! I didn't know you were standing there. This is my uh—ex boyfriend. Owen." Ex boyfriend? Bree never told me about him.

Owen held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it cautiously and said, "I'm her boyfriend, Marcus." "Ah, well you're very lucky. If it wasn't for Bree, my paintings wouldn't be half as good as they are now. I wouldn't have this career," Owen explained.

Then he showed is the painting he was holding. I got to hand it to him, it was amazing! Bree couldn't believe it. I guess by her expression, he really did get better at painting.

Then Chase approached us. Oh no… "Owen!?" Chase asked in disbelief. But he didn't look mad, he looked incredibly happy. "Chase!? Hey! How's it been?" Owen asked. "Good! We've all been really busy, but we've been doing okay," Chase replied. Owen smiled.

Then Mr. Davenport entered the conversation. "Owen! Good to see you! How are you settling in your new apartment? Do you like it?" Mr. Davenport asked. New apartment? "Yes! Thank you so much for allowing me to live in one of your apartments in the Davenport Towers!" Owen replied with a grin.

Bree's mouth dropped. Mine did too. "W-Wait, he's living in our building complex!?" Bree asked sounding really mad. "Well… yeah. I was going to tell you, but I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew you and Owen had gone _way_ back, so as soon as I heard he was moving to Centium City, I called him up and offered him an apartment," Mr. Davenport explained.

"What's going on?" Jax asked as he walked over with Skylar who was gripping his hand tightly. "We'll explain later. Owen, why don't you come over in our penthouse tomorrow for lunch? It'll give you a chance to catch up and to meet some of our new… guests," Mr. Davenport suggested.

"Of course. I will be there," Owen replied with a smile. "Great! See you around 12:30," Mr. Davenport said. "Sounds good! Now if you'll excuse me, I have an art show to attend," Owen told us. He started walking away but then exclaimed, "Nice seeing you all again!" Everyone waved.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bree started yelling at Mr. Davenport. "What were you thinking!?" "I thought you'd like that idea! I mean, you're still friends with him, right?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Bree turned to me. "You want to go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded. "Maybe we should." "We're walking home. We'll see you guys later," Bree told everyone. We started walking away. I glanced at Jax who shrugged his shoulders. This one wasn't going to be good…

-Time skip-

Bree and I decided to take a short cut home. We had explored almost all of Centium City a couple months ago and knew all of the best ways to get home without being distracted by the noisy city.

"I can't believe this," Bree finally said. "Can't believe what?" I asked. (Even though I had a feeling on what she was going to reply.) "That we met up with them again. I mean, isn't that coincidental? You're past crush arrived in Centium City the same day my ex-boyfriend moved here? It's like the universe is telling us that it's time for a little drama," Bree explained.

I grabbed her hand as we walked and we both stopped. She looked right into my eyes. "Hey, we're going to get through this," I assured her. "I mean, what relationship doesn't have some kind of twist in it?" She laughed at that remark.

Then I leaned in and we kissed. I seriously wasn't going to let this situation ruin our relationship. There is no way it ever would. We finally got home. I dropped Bree off in Mr. Davenport's penthouse and went down into my apartment.

Jax was sitting on his bed watching "Once Upon a Time" on TV. (I don't know why he likes the show so much. He's like obsessed.) "Hey! How'd it go?" He asked as soon as I plopped down on my bed.

"Good. I hope. We're not going to let this whole thing ruin our relationship," I told him. "That's good. Good luck, man," He replied as he turned the volume on the TV higher.

"Why are you watching this dumb show?" I asked. "It's NOT dumb! Skylar got me hooked on it. Ha! Get it hooked! Like Captain Hook!" Jax exclaimed as he started to laugh at his awful pun. I shook my head and started to laugh too. (That was pretty good.)

"What do you think about this whole thing?" I asked him. He turned the volume down and turned to me. "I think you're motivation for this whole situation is really good. You noticed that this whole thing was probably going to be a problem, but you guys are assuring each other that it won't ruin your relationship. That's a really good thing," He explained.

Wow, Jax was right. (Never thought I'd say that.) "Thanks, Jax. I needed that. But when did you become such a love expert?" I asked. "Well, "Once Upon a Time" isn't all just about fantasy. It's got a lot of romance too!" He replied. I started laughing.

I got into my pajamas and went to sleep. In the morning, I'd be ready to take on this whole thing with no problem. It was going to be easy! (I hope.)

 **Review Responses:**

 **LovetheLORD: I know! Coincidence? I think not! You'll see what happens with Jax and Skylar... It may be a happy thing it may be a pretty horrible thing. You'll have to find out!**

 **UrFriendNinja: Oh yes, there is going to be A LOT. Here's your update! Glad you like it so much!**

 **Alexis05: Hope it was everything you expected! (Maybe a few more surprises will be coming...)**


	5. Best Behaviors and New Announcements

**Skylar's POV:**

Today was going to be a pretty hectic day. Wyatt and Jolene were going to spend the day with us, Owen was coming over for lunch, and Aspyn was supposed to be arriving in Centium City today. (Mr. Davenport gave her one of the rooms in the penthouse so that she didn't have to stay in an apartment all by herself.)

I came down the stairs and Jax, Chase, Kaz, and Oliver were sitting on the couch watching a movie. "Guys, today is going to be like the most chaotic day ever. You should be getting ready," I told the boys.

"Relax, babe. Everything is going to be fine. Besides, Bree and Marcus already agreed that they weren't going to let this whole thing ruin their relationship. I have faith in them," Jax assured me.

"Okay, but not only that whole thing, but Aspyn is coming here for the first time. She knows we're superhumans and everything but I still want her to think we are just a normal group of teenagers," I explained. "Well, I'm a normal teenager. It's not that hard to master," Jax replied as he fixed his collar on his jacket proudly. I started to laugh.

"I'm not worried about you, Jax. I'm worried about these two idiots," I said as I smacked Kaz and Oliver in the back of their heads. "Ow! Hey!" Oliver exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What about me?" Chase asked. "I don't really have to worry about you. You're not really that… weird. I mean you're weird, but not like cool weird," I told Chase. He crossed his arms. "Alright, fine. We'll try to "be normal"," Oliver said. Kaz nodded and motioned me with his hand to scoot out of the way. "Yeah, yea, what he said. Now can you please move? "Pirates of the Caribbean" is on."

I sighed and sat on the couch next to Jax. He put his arm around me and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry, Skylar. Everything is going to be fine," Jax whispered to me. I was about to kiss him on the lips but then I heard a knock on the door.

I sighed, got up, and walked over to open the door. When I opened it, Wyatt and Jolene were standing there. Wyatt had flowers in his hands. "Hey!" Jolene exclaimed as she pushed me gently so that I would move out of the way.

They walked through the door like it was their house. Jolene opened the fridge as soon as she got in and started to take out some snacks. Wyatt handed me the flowers gently and said, "These are for you. I mean—for your penthouse." I smiled and said, "Thanks, Wyatt. These are my favorite actually."

He blushed and we held eye contact. "What's going on?" A voice asked. I turned around and Jax was standing there. "Oh, hey! Wyatt was just giving me flowers for the penthouse. What do you think?" I asked as I handed him the flowers.

He took them and said, "Oh wow. Um, their nice. Aren't roses your favorite?" I nodded. He looked at the depressingly. I bit my lip. I knew he was kind of jealous. "I'm uh… gonna go see what Chase, Kaz, and Oliver are doing," Wyatt said as he took the flowers from Jax's hands and moved passed us.

Jax sighed. "Relax. I promise, nothing happened," I assured him. His depression started to turn into a huge grin. "What?" I asked. He took one rose behind his back. "For you, my lady," He said as he got down on one knee. I started laughing and said, "Why thank you kind prince."

I accepted the flower. He got up and kissed me on the lips. "Can you please not do that here? It's very disturbing. I can't concentrate on the TV!" Kaz yelled from the couch. Jax and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

Then Marcus and Bree came down the stairs hand in hand. "Hey! When did you guys get here?" Marcus asked Jolene as she gave him a hug. Bree hugged her too. I guess they really were trying their best to not let this whole thing get in the way of their relationship.

"Just a few moments ago. I hope you guys don't mind that I'm eating your leftovers. Wyatt and I have nothing in the apartment yet because he's refused to go shopping," Jolene explained. Bree smiled. "It's alright. Help yourself."

Douglas and Mr. Davenport walked into the room. "Hey guys," Douglas said. "Alright, listen up. Owen is going to be here in ten minutes. Everyone and I mean _everyone_ must be on their BEST behavior," Mr. Davenport told us as he glanced at Bree who rolled her eyes.

"With all due respect, Mr. Davenport, why do we have to be on our best behavior?" Marcus asked. "Because, I'm partnering with Owen. He's been working on art and sculptures for Davenport Industries. He might be partnering with you guys too. Maybe like painting a picture of the Elite Force," Mr. Davenport explained.

"So that's why Mr. Davenport is being so nice to Owen. He's painting pictures of him!" I whispered to Jax. He smiled and tried to hold back his laugh. "Also, guys, don't forget: My friend Aspyn is coming today," I told everyone.

"Shoot! I forgot all about that! I'm gonna need to clear out all of the Davenpaintings from the extra room," Mr. Davenport said as he ran upstairs. "But seriously, guys. Please try to act normal!" I exclaimed.

"You already went through this, Skylar. We get it," Oliver said as he still had his eyes glued to the TV screen. Then we heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it! I'll get it!" We heard Mr. Davenport yell as he started to come down the stairs.

He tripped on one of the steps and almost fell down. "I'm okay!" He exclaimed. He raced to the door, fixed himself up, and opened it. Owen was standing there. I gotta admit, the kid looked pretty sharp. He had a black leather jacket on with skinny jeans, and a white shirt.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had an inspiration and I just couldn't pass it up," Owen said as he walked through the door. He had a painting in his hand. Bree came up to me and whispered, "That was his excuse every time he was late for a date." I chuckled.

"It's alright, Owen," Mr. Davenport said as he closed the door. "Guys, TV, off!" Kaz and Oliver grunted as they reluctantly turned the TV off. Chase and Wyatt got off the couch and sat down at the dining room table.

"Uh, Skylar, do you know if Aspyn is joining us for lunch?" Mr. Davenport asked as he started to get plates on the table. "I think so. She should be here any minute," I replied. Jax moved a chair out from the table so I could sit down. I sat down and said, "Thanks!"

"Uh, this is for you, Mr. Davenport. I figured your house needed a little spark," Owen said as he handed Mr. Davenport a painting. Everyone's mouth dropped. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"This is wonderful, Owen! How much do I owe you?" Mr. Davenport asked as he pulled out his thick wallet. Owen shook his head. "Free of change. Think of it as a thank you for sponsoring me and for giving me a place to live in California."

Mr. Davenport smiled and went to go hang up the painting. Everyone sat down. When Mr. Davenport came back, we put the food on the table. We finished praying for our meal, but before we dug in, the doorbell rang.

"That's Aspyn!" I exclaimed as I went to go open the door. I opened the door and we both squealed. "Hey girl!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. She embraced me. "Hi! How are you?" She asked as we let go.

"Good! You're just in time for lunch," I told her as we both walked to the dining room table. "Guys, this is my friend Aspyn. Aspyn, this is Chase, Bree, Marcus, Kaz, Oliver, Mr. Davenport, Douglas, Wyatt, Jolene, Owen, and my boyfriend, Jax," I introduced.

"It may take me a while to remember all of your names, but I think I got it," Aspyn said with a smile. I grinned. Kaz looked at Aspyn in awe. Maybe he had a crush on her. "She can sit in Oliver's seat!" Kaz exclaimed as he pushed his best friend off of his chair. Yeah, he totally did.

"Ow!" Oliver exclaimed.

Aspyn sat in Oliver's seat that was right next to Kaz and I got Oliver a seat next to Chase. Then we dug in. We talked for a while then Owen said he had something to ask Bree.

My best friend stopped eating and looked around looking anxious. "Uh… yeah?" She asked. I could tell Marcus was anxious too. What did he have to ask her? "I was wondering if you could come with me to one of my art shows. I mean, you were one of the main reasons I got into art. I thought it would be fun if we could just go together one time. Maybe I could show you how much better I really got.

Bree glanced at Marcus who shook his head yes. "Sure. I'll come," Bree said quickly. Owen smiled. I really hoped they knew what they were doing.

 **Sorry this chapter was a bit long. Hope you guys enjoyed it though!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	6. Art Shows and Movie Nights

**Sorry for the wait. I almost forgot I was writing this fanfic. It was so bad that I had to go back to the last chapter and figure out where I left off and try to remember what my game plan was for the next chapter. Which is kind of sad of me. LOL. Hope you enjoy. Also, we're going to be switching from Bree's POV to Marcus' so sit tight. ;)**

 **Bree's POV:**

I put my earrings in my ear and looked at my outfit in the mirror. Owen had invited me to go to an art show with him. I figured since Mr. Davenport is sponsoring Owen and he wants me to be "nice" to him, I'd go. Besides, just because we aren't dating anymore, doesn't mean that I can't catch up with an old friend.

"You look nice," Someone said. I glanced in the mirror. Marcus was leaning on my open door. I turned around. "Thanks, babe," I said as I walked over and gave him a hug. "Have fun tonight, okay?" He said as he let me go.

"Wait, you're not jealous or anything?" I asked. Marcus shrugged. "He's just a friend, right?" I nodded quickly. I wasn't really thinking at all. My mind was scattered. I guess it was just nerves or something. I don't know why I'm nervous about being with Owen. We both moved on...

"Bree! Owen's here!" I heard Mr. Davenport yell. "You should get going," Marcus said. "Yeah. I should," said as I looked in the mirror one more time. "I love you," Marcus said. I smiled at him. "I love you too."

I walked out of the room and went downstairs. Owen was waiting for me. He had a slick suit on and his hair was spiked up. "You look amazing," He said me as he grinned. I cracked a smile. I remembered him always telling me that every time he saw me.

"We will be back no later than 11:00," Owen told Mr. Davenport. "No problem. See you guys in a little bit," Mr. Davenport said. Owen opened the door for me and we walked out of the penthouse. Here we go…

 **Marcus' POV:**

I sighed as I went downstairs. I knew Bree was just hanging out with Owen, but it's not like they were "old friends" they were old boyfriend and girlfriend. Is it wrong for me to feel a bit jealous and a little angry?

I really didn't want it to bother me though. I mean, Bree was _my_ girlfriend and we seemed really happy. Of course life throws you a curveball and it seems like everything is going nuts.

I try not to think about it too much. I sit on the couch in the living room. Douglas and Chase are reading and Oliver, Skylar, Kaz, Jax, and Aspyn are on the couch watching a movie as usual.

"Hey, bud," Jax said with a smile. "Hey! What are you guys watching?" I asked. "Well, Aspyn has never seen "Now You See Me" so we're introducing it to her," Oliver explained. "I love it so far!" Aspyn added. Kaz smiled wide at her. Everyone (except for Aspyn it seemed) knew that Kaz had a crush on her. It was obvious.

Then, the doorbell rang. I sighed as I got up from the couch. Who was it now? I opened the door. It was Jolene and Wyatt. "You guys busy?" Jolene asked. Wyatt had a bunch of movies and snacks in his hands.

"Hold on one sec," I said as I closed the door. "Guys, Jolene and Wyatt are here and want to know if you guys want to watch some movies," I told my friends. "Perfect timing! We just finished "Now You See Me" I think we're ready for some more," Skylar replied.

Chase closed his book. "I'm up for some movies," He said. I nodded and I opened the door. Jolene and Wyatt came in. Wyatt placed all of the movies on the coffee table near the TV and Jolene started making popcorn in the kitchen.

"What movie do you guys want to watch first?" Wyatt asked as he spread out the movies. "You guys want to watch "Age of Ultron"?" He asked. "I've never watched that. What's it about?" Aspyn asked. "It's the second movie to "the Avengers"," Kaz explained. "The Avengers? Never heard of that movie," Aspyn said. We all looked at her wide eyed. Even Douglas put down his book he was reading.

"You've _never_ seen the Avengers?" Skylar asked in shock. Aspyn shook her head. "Well, we got nothing but time so let's watch "the Avengers" and the "Age of Ultron"," Jax suggested. "Good idea," Oliver said.

Jolene got the popcorn ready and we popped in the movies. At least this will get my mind off of Bree and Owen going to the art show…

 **Bree's POV:**

Owen and I drove over to the art show. It was a little awkward while we were in the car, but thankfully the art show was only fifteen minutes away from DavenTowers so I was grateful for that.

When we got there, Owen got out of the car and opened my car door. "Thank you," I said as I stepped out of the car. He closed the door behind me. We headed inside and he opened the door again.

When we got inside I looked around. There were a bunch of paintings on the wall. I was surprised how many people were there. If I could guess there were about three hundred people. That seemed like a lot to me for an art show.

Owen and I started walking around, admiring the paintings. "So… which one is your painting?" I asked. He motioned for me to follow him. We stopped in front of a painting. It was nice, but I automatically knew that it was Owen's doing. It wasn't absolutely gorgeous like the others.

"It's uh… nice," I said. He shook his head. "That one isn't mine." "Huh?" I asked. "May I?" He asked. I look at him confused. He gently turns me around. I looked at the painting. My heart just stopped.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. He grinned. "Do you like it?" "Like it? Owen, I love it," I breathed. It was a beautiful painting of a rose. A rose was what tied my relationship with Owen together when we were dating.

The day he asked me to the dance he gave me a rose. I was so happy that the rose stayed in my room for years. Even though it had died, I still kept it. It was a reminder how much he loved me because every time we'd both look at the rose, we'd look each other in the eyes and kiss. But ever since I left Mission Creek, I haven't seen m rose since.

"I made it for you. I figured since you probably had no idea where your other rose is, I figured you can have one that will never die," He explained. I gave him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered.

 **Marcus' POV:**

 **-Time skip-**

It was really late at night. Almost everyone had fallen asleep on the couch. Jolene and Wyatt were still there too. I tapped Jax. He opened his eyes and I whispered to him for us to go back into our apartment. He nodded and got up from the couch. He kissed Skylar on the cheek and we left.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Jax said as we headed to our apartment. "You do that, I'll catch up," I told him. He shrugged and walked into our apartment. I stare at the window, wondering where Bree was. I looked at my phone, it was 12:30.

I was about to go inside when I heard two people talking. I quickly made myself invisible. (Douglas had given me the invisibility app a month ago.) The voices came closer. It was Bree and Owen.

 **Bree's POV:**

We were finally home. I had the painting from Owen in my hand. When we got to Mr. Davenport's penthouse, I turned to face Owen. "Thanks again for a wonderful night. I'm really glad I came," I told him as I gave him a warm smile.

He smiled back. "I'm glad you did too." There was a silence for a minute and then he said, "Bree. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. And I know you don't want me to do this but I have to…"

I looked at him confused. What did he have to do? He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I was surprised at first but then I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He let go and smiled. I smiled too. We said goodnight and I headed inside. Wow, this night took an unexpected turn…

 **Marcus' POV:**

As soon as Bree and Owen went into their apartments, I became visible again. I couldn't believe this. My eyes filled with tears. All I could do is go into my apartment and pretend everything was alright. I hope this is just a bad dream…

 **Sorry that was long! Hope you guys are ready for some drama ahead!**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	7. Breakup Number 1 and Breakup Number 2

**Bree's POV:**

I woke up and stretched in my capsule. Man, what a night. All I remember is Owen driving me home and the…kiss. I felt my lips with my hand and sighed. I felt like I was on a cloud. Snap out of it, Bree! It was wrong and you know it! Marcus is your boyfriend and you're happy… You are happy… right?

I sighed. As long as he didn't find out, I wouldn't have a problem. I figured I'd just avoid what went on last night and try to change the subject. Hopefully, no one would ever find out and then later I'd ask where Owen and I stood in our relationship. Part of me wanted him back, but the other part knew I had to stay with Marcus.

I got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could tell I was glowing. What was wrong with me? Why was I so dazed that Owen kissed me? It's so wrong! I have a boyfriend and we're happy… I mean… We are… right? What am I talking about? Of course we are! Shut up, conscience!

I walked downstairs. I could hear everyone talking over each other. When I reached the bottom step, everyone stopped to look at me. Marcus, Jax, Jolene, Aspen, and Wyatt were there along with my brother, Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver. "What's up?" I asked awkwardly.

Marcus got up from the couch. "Can I talk to you?" My heart started to beat ten times faster. "Y-yeah. Sure." I followed Marcus out onto the balcony. I didn't like the way everyone was staring at me as I went. We closed the door behind us.

"W-what's up?" I asked. "You know exactly what's up," Marcus said as he looked out onto the city without making eye contact with me. "What do you mean?" I asked. My heart was racing like a wild Mustang.

"Y-you were cheating on me," Marcus choked out. "Huh?" I asked. "Owen kissed you and let's be honest here, you liked it and kissed him back," Marcus said coldly. "How did you find out?" I asked whispering. "I used my invisibility app," He told me. "I-I'm so sorry I don't even know what to say…" I started to shake. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I can't believe this…

"I want you to be honest with me," He started as he turned to face me. He look right into my eyes. "Do you still love him?" He asked. I couldn't believe the question. But I didn't know what to say. Whatever I had to say, whether truth or lie, I had to say it to his face. And that would hurt me the most…

"Answer me, Bree!" Marcus yelled. I jumped a little. I've never heard Marcus yell. I looked him right in the eyes. "Yes." This is the first time the truth ever stung. I turned away. The pain beneath me was just too much.

"I think we should break up," Marcus said after a moment of silence. "Marcus I'm sorry I—" "Please… Please save it," Marcus whispered. Tears were forming in his eyes. He briskly walked out of the door of the balcony. I turned and saw Marcus heading for the door. Then, he slammed it. I sat down on the chair and began to bawl.

 **Jax's POV:**

My best friend walked out of the penthouse without a word. Skylar and I exchanged looks. He broke up with her. "I think we need to talk," She whispered to me. She grabbed my hand and we went down to Mission Command.

"He broke up with her," I said as soon as we reached Mission Command. "I don't see why, I mean, it wasn't her fault," Skylar reasoned. "What are you talking about? Bree kissed him back. This is all her fault," I protested. "Excuse me? Why are you accusing my best friend!? It's all Marcus'!" She yelled. "Oh, grow up! Marcus' heart is ripped in half now!" I yelled louder.

She scoffed. "Please! Bree knows what a broken heart is, Marcus was the one who first caused it." "But Marcus didn't cheat on Bree!" I protested. "You're such an idiot, Jax!" She yelled. "Oh yeah, well guess what? I hate you!" I screamed.

At that moment, I knew I had crossed the line. Skylar looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "Listen," She started. "Maybe we should break up too." "Why?" I asked. Even though I knew the reason.

"It's best. You need to be there for your best friend and I need to be there for mine. We can't be right in the middle for this. Sometimes, friendship is more important," Skylar explained. With that said, she went back on the elevator. "You can see yourself out, Jackson," She told me. Whoa. The last time Skylar used my whole name was when she said, 'Jackson Matthew Gardner… I love you."

I sighed. Two breakups in one day? I guess this is the point where everything falls apart. I hope we can pick up the pieces and start back up again…

 **This chapter was short but just as important. Two breakups in one chapter though? I think it's a world record for me. LOL, jk.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	8. Stop Thinking and Move On!

**Bree's POV:**

I felt like crying. I wanted to go after Marcus, but I just couldn't. Something was holding me back. I ran up the stairs, not even looking at anyone who was staring at me on the couch.

I slammed the door in my room, got into my capsule, and started to bawl. I heard a silent knock on my capsule. I turned. It was Skylar. She waved slightly. I wiped my eyes and came out of the capsule.

"H-hey," I said. "Hey." She started to rub my back. "Um, wh-where's Jax?" I asked her. She started to frown. We uh… broke up," She whispered. My eyes widened. "What!? Why?" I asked. "We figured we both needed to be there for our best friends. So… we broke up. It's for the best anyway," She explained.

I sighed and started to cry. "What are we going to do?" I asked. She continued to rub my back. Then, I heard my phone ring from my pocket. Hoping it was Marcus, I quickly grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, a little too needy. "Hey, Bree! It's Owen," The voice said. Part of me was disappointed, but the other half knew I needed to talk to him. "Can I come over?" I asked quickly. "Huh? Um… sure! Come on over," He said, he sounded a bit shocked and confused. "Okay, I'll see you then," I told him. Then hung up.

"I'm gonna go talk to Owen," I told Skylar as I grabbed my purse. "Okay… be careful," She said. I gave her a hug and left. As I passed the living room, Douglas was sitting on the couch. I couldn't make eye contact with him. But I knew he was staring at me. Marcus probably already told him. I had to ignore him.

 **-Line break-**

I knocked on Owen's apartment door. He opened it. "Hey Bree," He said with a smile. I dropped my purse, wrapped my arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first, but kissed me back.

We both let go. He looked at me shocked, but he had a huge grin on his face. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what was that for?" He asked. "I'll tell you," I said as I picked up my purse and he held the door open for me to come in.

I went in and his kitchen was full of beautiful paintings on the wall. In the living room, there were a bunch more paintings and a flat screen. I sat on the couch and he did the same. I looked on his coffee table and I was surprised to see a picture of me and him at the prom.

"You kept that picture for this long?" I asked him as I picked it up and stared at it. He sat down next to me. "Yeah. Ever since we took it. It's been with me where ever I go," He replied.

I put the picture down and smiled at him. He smiled back and then sighed. "So… what happened?" He asked. I automatically frowned. "Marcus and I…" I started. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not. If anything, it's mine. But I think I made the right decision," I said. I looked him right in the eyes. We both leaned in and he slowly kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. I really didn't want to picture me with Marcus right now. As far as I'm concerned, we're ancient history.

 **Marcus' POV:**

Jax had explained about what had happened with Skylar. I felt bad. Because Bree and I couldn't work things out, Jax's relationship is now sunk. Like mine. I appreciate him so much though. He sacrifices a lot for me, and this is like over sacrificing.

"Do you think I should stay here?" I asked him. "W-what do you mean?" He asked lifting himself up from his bed to give me his full attention. "Do you think we should move back to Florida?" I asked quickly, almost choking on my words.

He thought for a minute then said, "Here's the deal." He got up and got a red sharpie marker. He went over to the calendar that was hanging up by our TV. He counted a few days and then went onto the next month and circled a specific date.

"Three weeks," He told me. "Three weeks what?" I asked. "One month. That's how much we're staying here. If things start to turn around, we'll stay. If they don't, we'll go back to Florida. No looking back. We'll forget about everyone here, including Bree and Skylar and move on," Jax explained.

I tried to think about his reasoning. It was actually pretty smart. Plus, it was fair. "You in, bud?" He asked as he held out his hand to shake on it. I looked at his hand, and without thinking it through for a few more minutes, I shook on it.

"Good. Now, I'm on my way to hang out with Aspen," Jax said as he grabbed his coat from the bed. "Wait, what about Skylar?" I asked. He smirked. "Well, we're not together anymore. It's time for me to explore my options." Wow, what a player. But I couldn't help but laugh.

Jax grinned and closed the door behind him. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Seeing how hurt Bree's face was when I was yelling at her made my heart cringe.

I heard a knock on the door. _"Maybe it's Bree!"_ I thought to myself. I sprang off the bed, looked at my hair in the mirror and rushed to open the door. But it wasn't Bree. It was Jolene.

"Hey," She said with a smile. "Hey," I said. I was actually kind of glad to see her. "Skylar told Wyatt and I what happened. I'm so sorry," She told me as she embraced me. I embraced her too and tears started to fall down my face.

"Do you wanna talk about it over coffee or something?" She asked as she let me go. I nodded. I think it was best to talk to my situation with a friend. "Yeah. You want to go now?" I asked. She shrugged. "Sure."

I grabbed my coat from my bed. This was for the best… I need to move on… Maybe it won't start in Florida. Maybe it'll start now…


	9. Invitations and New Relationships

**Marcus' POV:**

I was sitting down with Jolene at my favorite coffee shop and she was carefully listening to my dilemma with Bree. It felt so good telling someone else my problems and just having someone to just listen, not talk, not interrupt, just listen. I mean, Jax does listen, but he doesn't listen or understand all the way. That's what I missed about Jolene. She understands.

When I was finished, I sighed. "So… what do I do?" "What do you do?" She repeated my question. I gestured for her to answer my question. "To be honest, Marcus, this is the hardest thing you've ever asked me," She admitted.

"But you have an answer?" I asked. "It's simple," She started. "How so?" I asked. "Move on," She told me as she put her hands on top of mine. I looked down at our hands. "H-how do I do that?" I asked. She leaned in and I slowly started to, our lips touched. It was only for a second but it felt different… A good different.

"Marcus," She whispered after we kissed. "Yeah?" I asked softly. "Do you want to go out later? A friend of mine invited me to a party and… well… I was..." "Of course," I cut her off. She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

 **Jax's POV:**

It felt weird going out with Aspen. I didn't know if she knew that Skylar and I broke up or if she considered this a date or not, but I really didn't wanna bring it up. I knew she was one of Skylar's best friends so I had to be careful.

We stopped to get shakes and we sat down. "So… You and Skylar broke up?" Aspen asked me as I started to drink my shake. I almost spit it out when she said those words. I wiped my mouth and swallowed.

"You know about that?" I asked. She shrugged. "I guess there were a few hints. A: You haven't mentioned Skylar at all. And B: this one is a big one, you probably aren't going out with me as a friend, more like a date."

"Uh… I don't know how to respond to that," I admitted. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. Oh great, why do I have a feeling that it's the end of the world? I nodded slightly. "Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked.

Okay, I was not the question I was expecting her to ask. "Uh… because, I didn't want to make things complicated?" I replied unsure. "Is that a question or is that your answer?" She asked. "I just don't want Skylar to be hurt…" I admitted very quietly.

"But if you don't want her hurt then why'd you break up? Jax, you really could start a new relationship because… you're no longer with her. And if she really is mad that you and me might… date then maybe she never wanted to let you go in the first place," She told me.

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aspen wants to date me? Wait, I think that's what is happening. "I do like you, Aspen," I said. "Maybe we should get to know each other before we discuss further in our relationship. I mean, I've only really have known you for a week. A week and all the times Skylar talked about you on the phone," She replied with a slight chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Okay deal," I said. "Can you promise me this?" She asked. "What?" I asked. "When and if we do start a relationship, we have to tell Skylar, alright?" She proposed. "Deal," I said as I grabbed her hand and shook it.

 **Skylar's POV:**

I was done having a pity party. If Bree was moving on from Marcus as fast as she did, then I would move on from Jax. I heard a knock on the door. _"Maybe it's Aspen,"_ I thought to myself as I went to open the door.

I opened the door and there stood Wyatt. He looked so cute! "Hey, Wyatt! What's up?" I asked a little bit too slaphappy. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something. I mean, unless you're going out with Jax," He suggested.

This was the perfect opportunity to get back into a relationship. I mean, let's be honest here, Wyatt was a babe! "Actually, we uh… broke up," I told him, a little bit too quickly. He looked surprised. "Oh? I'm sorry," He said.

"Yeah don't sweat it. But while you're here, you wanna go catch a movie or something?" I asked. "Really? I mean sure!" He exclaimed with a grin. I grinned too. Yes! Guess who's gonna make Jax jealous? This girl! Or should I say alien.

I grabbed my coat and we walked out. As soon as we started out of the building, I grabbed his hand and intertwined it with mine. "Is… this okay?" I asked as I looked up at him. He smiled and said softly, "Absolutely."

 **Bree's POV:**

I've been hanging out with Owen all day. But something feels so different. I feel like he's been with me my whole life. I'm just amazed that I'm finally realizing this now.

We watched a movie on the couch as he put his arm around me. looked right at his face that was glued to the screen. I gently moved his face to face mine and kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed me back just as passionate.

We let go and he whispered, "You know how much I missed your lips against mine?" I smiled. It felt good to be appreciated. But something kind of hurt inside of me, but I ignored it. I let myself bury it deep inside.

"So, guess what?" He said. "What?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile at his facial expressions. He was so adorable! "There's a party tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

A party? Maybe I did need a little get away from everything. "It's for my cousin's birthday. More like a family party. But he's inviting some close friends and he told me I could bring someone along," He explained. "Sounds perfect, baby," I replied with a smile. "Can you do me a favor?" He asked. "Yeah?" "Can you call me that more often?" I couldn't help but smile at his request. I kissed him again and said, "Of course, baby."

 **My feels are broken. This chapter got me right in the feels and the worst part is, I wrote it! I'm breaking myself in the process! AAAH! Hope you enjoyed. It's gonna get better… Well, actually, I can't make any promises. Some things just aren't meant to be fixed… *smirks***

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	10. Guilt and A Surprise Party

**Marcus' POV:**

I really didn't know what to wear to this party. Jolene had explained it was like a family/friend party. It was apparently for her good friend John. He was inviting a bunch of his friends and a few family members/cousins so I guess I could go pretty formal.

Not only was I worried about that, but this would be my first date with Jolene… Or sadder, my first date without Bree. Douglas told me just to have fun and I honestly don't know if I'll be able to do that. I hope I can…

 **Bree's POV:**

I rushed back to the penthouse to get ready. "Hey guys, I'm going out tonight," I yelled to Chase, Kaz, and Oliver who were on the couch. "Uh, Mr. Davenport has to talk to you," Chase yelled. I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned.

"Why?" I asked as I came back down. Chase shrugged. "Hey, have you see Aspen?" Kaz asked. "I don't know. Ask Skylar," I replied. "Dude, why do you care?" Oliver asked. Kaz blushed. "No reason." I rolled my eyes. "Where is he, Chase?" "Mission Command," He replied.

I went to Mission Command and sure enough Mr. Davenport and Douglas were down there. I hadn't talked to Douglas since I broke up with Marcus. "Hey Mr. Davenport!" I exclaimed as I walked into the room. Douglas and Mr. Davenport turned around. Douglas looked at me pretty mad and left the room.

"What's up?" I asked. "I need you to help me out tonight," Mr. Davenport said. "Uh… I can't. I'm going with Owen tonight to his cousin's birthday party," I told him. "Fine, whatever, I'll just have Chase do it," He said without even arguing with me.

"What's up with you?" I asked. "Nothing. Douglas is going berserk because of Marcus though. He doesn't even wanna look at you," Mr. Davenport told me. What does that have to do with anything. "Okay… so?" I asked.

"Bree, come on! You know what you did to Marcus was wrong!" Mr. Davenport cracked. He was almost yelling at me. "Why are you blaming me for the break up?" I asked, defending myself. "Are you kidding me? How foolish can you get, Bree!?" Mr. Davenport yelled. Now I was ticked off! Me!? Foolish!? Marcus was the one that broke up with _me_ not the other way around.

"ENLIGHTEN ME, DAVENPORT, HOW!?" I screamed, he had to shush me. I was being a bit rambunctious about this whole thing. I just couldn't believe he wasn't siding me on this one. After a moment of silence, he finally said something.

"You know why you're so foolish?" I really didn't want to know the answer to that. I knew whatever opinion he was going to give me; it wasn't going to be true. "You broke his heart." I scoffed. "I broke _his_ heart?"

"You broke his heart, because he was so madly in love with you, that you took advantage of the fact that you two were together. You cheated on him Bree, and take it from experience, that's the worst feeling in the world," Mr. Davenport said softly. Almost as if he was about to cry.

The words sunk in. But, like with everything, I had to bury them inside. I ignored Mr. Davenport's comment and said, "I'll be back by midnight." Then, I left. The pain was dwelling more and more. So not only was Marcus not talking to me anymore, Skylar not having a boyfriend because of me, Douglas hates me, and now Mr. Davenport is disgusted by the thought of me. A part of me is glad I got back with Owen, but the other is just burning with guilt. I had to find a way to cover it.

 **No POV:**

The party was on. Little did Marcus and Bree know that they were going to be arriving at the same party. Marcus looked around as Jolene was hugging a bunch of strangers he didn't know. How did she even know all of these people? She had been living in Florida for what seemed like a really long time.

Owen and Bree walked through the door and Owen was doing the same thing. It was going on for a good five minutes and then Owen waved over to someone. "Oh! You know who she is! Come here!" He exclaimed.

Bree frowned when she saw Jolene. Although she wasn't dating Marcus anymore and she was no longer a problem, she still didn't like the fact that she was there at the party. She hugged Owen.

"You didn't tell me you knew her," Bree whispered to Owen. "I'll explain later," Owen whispered back with a wink. "Oh! Hey, Bree!" She exclaimed. Bree waved a slightly as Jolene motioned for someone to come over.

When they got closer, Bree couldn't believe who it was. "You remember Marcus, right guys?" Jolene asked. Bree felt like throwing her against the wall. She was being such a wise guy. Bree couldn't even look Marcus in the eyes. "H-hey," She said. Owen said hello and all Marcus could do was stare.

He put his arm around Jolene as Bree clenched Owen's hand tightly. "Come on, BABY," She said extra loud for Marcus to notice. "Let's go get something to eat." Marcus rolled his eyes and went with Jolene. It was going to be a long night…


	11. Pieces of a Heartbreak and Going Away

**Jax's POV:**

Aspen and I have been moving along pretty well. Skylar is completely okay with us dating because… Skylar is dating Wyatt. I'm not complaining or anything. Unlike Marcus, I've let go on Skylar. Aspen and I are really happy together and that's a good thing.

I mean, it's not like Aspen and Skylar aren't friends anymore. They still are. But I like the idea that Aspen probably talks about us a lot and makes Skylar jealous. We even tried double dating once.

And don't get me wrong, it's not like Skylar and I aren't friends, but we're nothing more than that. I'm happy here. I'm just hoping that Marcus is happy enough to stay because to tell you the truth… I really don't wanna go back to Florida.

 **Kaz's POV:**

So guess what? I finally told Oliver and Chase that I liked Aspen. They laughed and told me they knew. I was kind of confused. Was it really that obvious? The only part about me liking her is… She's happy with someone else. (Reason number eight hundred and fifty-three of why I hate Jax.)

I'm kind of trying to deal with the expectations versus reality. I want to be with Aspen, but I know she doesn't wanna be with me… Feeling suck.

 **Skylar's POV:**

I had no idea Wyatt and I would get this close. I mean, where has he been all my life? Jax and I are like, ancient history. Wyatt is like… my soulmate. He's sweet, he's cute, he understands me, and he's really smart. We're happy. And I'm glad that Jax and I have moved on. Even though he moved on with my best friend…

 **Bree's POV:**

So, the party that was about a week ago was fine… I tried avoiding Marcus and Jolene the whole time but somehow, they kept showing up like, everywhere! I couldn't take it anymore. I tapped Owen, he turned around and I kissed him passionately on the lips. (Making sure Marcus was watching). When I let go, he was gone. Jolene gave me a dirty look and left. I smirked. I had taken care of that problem.

I haven't heard or seen Marcus since then. Jolene hasn't even been in our penthouse. I don't care what everyone says. I'm happy. Nothing and no one can change that.

 **Marcus' POV:**

Jolene and I… "broke up". We were never really together in the first place. I've been spending this past week in my bed. All I do is watch Netflix in my bed and eat pizza. It's the only thing that satisfies me. I haven't showered in a few days, actually…

I don't even know why I'm this depressed. Just seeing Bree kiss Owen again… hurt. I explained to Jolene that I couldn't do it. I couldn't date anyone. I wasn't ready. She did her best to comfort me, but it didn't work. She feels really bad and she keeps apologizing but it's not her fault… It's mine…

I turn the volume louder on my new favorite TV show. Then, Jax came in. "Hey bud! We are going bowling tonight! Wanna come?" He asked. "Define we," I said, but didn't bring my full attention towards him.

"Just the usual… me, Aspen, Skylar, Wyatt, Chase, Jolene, Kaz, Oliver… and Bree and O—" "I'm out," I told him before he could finish. "Come on, man!" He exclaimed as he sat on my bed. He picked up the remote and switched the TV off. I gave him an annoyed look.

We were both silent. I was staring at the TV in deep thought. Then, I spoke, "I—I think it'd be best if I went home." "Home? You are home," Jax reminded me. "No. Home, home," I replied. "Dude! You can't! You still have—" Before he could finish, I pointed to the calendar.

"It's been that long already?" He asked in a whisper. I got out of bed and pulled out a suitcase from underneath my bed. "I'm not expecting you to come with me. Nor do I want to force you to," I started. "You can't just run away!" Jax protested. "This was a part of the agreement. I'm sticking to my part. I'm leaving it up to you to stick to yours," I replied.

"But, I found happiness. Why can't you? Why can't you just move on? What's the big deal? I mean, I did!" Jax asked. "BECAUSE!" I yelled. Jax looked at me in shock. I was surprised I could yell that loud.

I tried again, but quieter. I was trying my hardest not to break out in tears. "Because, Skylar didn't break your heart. She didn't break your trust. She didn't…" I was starting to lose my voice. But I choked out the last word, "Cheat."

Jax was still in shock. He looked like he was about to cry. "I'm so sorry," He whispered. I looked down at my hands and started to cry. I didn't sob though. My tears were silent.

"When are you gonna leave?" He asked. "As soon as I can get a plane ticket. Which shouldn't be too hard," I replied. "Well, you're at least going to say goodbye to everyone… right?" He asked. I was silent for a minute. My sadness turned to anger as I said without reason, "No."

I was done with happily ever after's, as far as I was concerned, they didn't exist for me… Maybe for some but to me, it was all just fairytales.

 **There are gonna be like two chapters left. There will be a sequel, but I wanna finish a few fanfics before the new one.**

 **Alright, I'm out,**

 **-Angie**


	12. Unsaid Goodbyes and A Guilty Conscience

**Okay, so I am so sorry guys. I have had so much on my plate. I started a new semester which means new classes (creative writing). It's kept me busy, but I'm going to try my best to get a lot up this week. I missed Monday (which is usually Girl Meets Rats) but if I finish all my other fanfics, I should be able to get that up by Friday or Saturday or maybe even today. (I'm hoping). I've abandoned so many fanfics like Pitch Perfect Rats, Spies Secret Love, etc. And it's killing me so I gotta get those up. Also, I've been completely ignoring Wattpad! I have so many challenges, stories, Q and A's and stuff like that to update.**

 **I also want to start new ones. I've been getting ideas like crazy but because I'm THAT lazy, I haven't been able to clear some of my fanfics and make room. So hopefully today, I'm planning on finishing one. I'm hoping this one. Just so I can clear some of my fanfics and make room for more. I have a Titanic/Lab Rats spinoff I wanna do, I have a Girl Meets World fanfic I wanna do, I even have a few ideas for oneshots like for Lab Rats, GMW, Once Upon a Time, even the Titanic. And even a Once Upon a Time/Lab Rats spinoff. I also want to base some fanfics off of movies I've watched. Like for example, I've done The Secret to Love that I've started that is based off the Nicholas Sparks book: "A Walk to Remember". I have so many ideas, so little time, and not a lot of motivation. Bear with me, guys. I will get these done. Sorry for such a long authors note, but I'm glad that's out of the way. Onto the fanfic! (This may or may not be the second to last chapter.)**

 **Jax's POV:**

I woke up the next morning and moaned as I punched my alarm clock. I spent a good ten more minutes in bed. I knew something was up. Marcus usually wakes me up or tells me that I'm really lazy and that I need to get moving. But he didn't. I opened one eye. From what I could see, was he even there?

Now I was awake. I opened both eyes and saw that the bed was neatly made. His clothes that were scattered all over the floor just last night were no longer there. His side of the room was clean.

I got up. I'm having a mini heart attack. I yelled, "Marcus?" Thinking that maybe he was in the bathroom, but there was no answer. I jumped out of my bed and checked the bathroom. No one was there. His bags that he was packing the night before were gone.

I put my hands on my head trying to think. Where was he!? Then, something caught my eye. I turned, and there was a note on our dining room table. I walked over to the table and looked at the note. The cover read Jackson. It was in Marcus' handwriting.

I took the note and opened it. This is what it said:

 _Jackson,_

 _I apologize for this. But I was serious when I told you that I wasn't gonna say goodbye. The only person I regret not saying goodbye to is you and my father. Tell him I love him but I am going back home. California has nothing more to offer me. I need to start fresh, I need to start again. Jax, please tell my friends I will be okay. And make sure you come visit whenever you can. I'll still be in our old apartment. Thanks, bud. For never giving up on me._

 _-Marcus_

My heart almost stopped. I quickly went back to our room and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. The first person I'd call would be Marcus. "CALL MARCUS." I yelled into my phone. " _Calling Marcus mobile,"_ My phone said in the British accent that I had programmed it to use.

It dialed the number and it rang, and rang, and rang. "PICK UP!" I yelled. But, it went to voicemail. "Hello! This is Marcus. I am so sorry, but I can't come to the phone right now. But if you leave your name and number I will get back to you as quickly as possible. Thank you so much." The phone then beeped. (Indicating that the message will start recording.) "Marcus. It's Jax. Please pick up when you can. You're making a huge mistake." Then, I ended the call.

I threw my phone on my bed, threw clothes on, and rushed out the door. I had to tell Douglas and the others. (Others including Bree.)

 **Bree's POV:**

Owen had come over to the penthouse for breakfast. We were sitting down and eating when all of a sudden, we heard banging on the door. "LET ME IN!" someone yelled. It sounded like Jax. I looked at Mr. Davenport confused, "I thought Marcus had a key. Why doesn't he just use his?" Mr. Davenport shrugged and opened the door.

"Where's Douglas?" Jax asked, without even saying "hello". "Well, good morning to you too," I said. Owen started laughing. "Where is Douglas?" Jax persisted, he sounded serious. (Which wasn't normal, he was always joking around."

"He's in Mission Command," Chase told him. "Well, can you get him?" He asked, almost yelling at Chase. Kaz quickly got up and ran to go get Douglas. "What is going on?" Oliver asked. Aspen and Skylar came down the stairs. "Hey baby!" Aspen exclaimed to Jax as she gave him a hug. He embraced her, but it was quick. "What up, Jax?" Skylar asked.

Jax shook his head. "Is everything okay?" Aspen asked. "I'll tell you in a minute." Douglas ad Kaz came back upstairs. "Why do you need me?" Douglas asked Jax. Jax paused for a moment, like he was trying to build suspense, well, it worked because all eyes were on him. What I didn't realize was… Where was Marcus?

There was a knock on the door. "Oh for the love!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. He opened the door. It was Wyatt and Jolene. They said hello and Skylar kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Can we get to the problem here?" Douglas asked. "I have to get back to my work."

Douglas had been spending days down in Mission Command. I've tried talking to him, but he refuses to listen. He's still really upset. But oh well, he'll get over it. "What's goin' on?" Jolene asked. "And have you seen Marcus? We kinda broke up the other day and I wanna talk to him." I rolled my eyes. Of course she took advantage of Marcus being single. At least he was smart enough to dump her… but why would I care either way? I mean, I don't.

"Marcusisgone," Jax said quick and jumbled up. No one understood what he said. "Huh?" Owen asked. "Baby, slower," Aspen told him as she rubbed his back. Jax gulped and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and breathed out three words, "Marcus is gone."

I have no idea why, but my heart dropped and I started to frown. "What do you mean _gone_?" Douglas asked Jax, almost yelling. "He's gone?" Wyatt asked. I could feel Mr. Davenport and my brother staring at me. "Gone like he went to go get pizza? or…" Kaz asked. Skylar punched him in the arm.

"He uh… Left a note," Jax told us. He handed it to Douglas and Douglas silently read it to himself. I wondered what the note had said, but I was still confused, where has he gone? Will he come back?

"W-what does this mean?" Oliver asked. "He moved back to Florida. He told me yesterday that Centium City had nothing left to offer him. He was planning on going, but I thought he would at least say goodbye," Jax explained. This isn't like Marcus at all… He was gone? Why? What did he mean by saying Centium City had nothing left to offer him?

"Well, I'm not gonna have it. Come on, Jax. We gotta get some plane tickets. We're going down to Florida tonight," Douglas said as he brought out the computer that was by the couch in the living area. "So you're gonna go to Florida, babe?" Aspen asked. Jax nodded. "I want my best friend back."

I rolled my eyes. "When are you guys planning on leaving?" Chase asked. Douglas typed a few things on the computer. "Looks like tonight." "I uh… better get going. I'll call you tonight babe," Owen said as he kissed me on the lips. He started walking towards the door and said, "I hope everything is okay with Marcus. Keep me posted." Wow, my boyfriend is the sweetest. He's even considerate of my ex.

When he left, Skylar walked over to be and whispered that she and Jolene wanted to talk to me. I rolled my eyes but gave in. They took me upstairs. Skylar closed the door in our room. They both just looked at me. "What?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Do you know _why_ he's gone?" Skylar asked. "Do you know _why_ he came here in the first place?" Jolene asked as well. I rolled my eyes. "I really don't need this right now," I said as I got up from my bed. "SIT!" Skylar and Jolene yelled. I looked at them surprised and sat back down.

Jolene walked over to me and sat down. "I was kinda sad that Marcus broke up with me, but I knew we'd never work. His heart will always belong to you, Bree." "And I have a feeling that's why he left," Skylar said as she sat down beside me as well.

"So? Who cares. I'm not gonna feel sorry for him," I said. "Let me ask you a question: Why did Marcus come here in the first place?" Jolene asked. "I don't know," I replied. I really didn't care. "Well, let me tell you what he said to his friends. He told us he was leaving because he found this girl. But she wasn't just any girl. She was his world. He was willing to follow you to the ends of the earth. He even told me that. I guess you didn't feel the same," Jolene replied.

I scoffed. "You don't even know me." "Well guess what, Bree?" Skylar started. I turned my attention toward her. "I do. You loved Marcus so much. You said he was the only guy for you." "Well, I was wrong," I told her. "This isn't you, Bree! He Bree I knew would never cheat on someone she cared so much about." "I did no cheat!" I exclaimed. (Almost yelling.) "Then what would you call it? What else would you call kissing someone else who isn't the one you really love?" Jolene asked.

The truth was starting to hi me like a truck. All of those doubts and guiltiness was starting to come out of me. I was now seeing myself as the monster I was... "Marcus loves you, Bree," Skylar whispered. "Then why did he leave?" I asked. "Because he lost hope. You were the one who gave him no hope. His heart was that broken that he didn't want to ever see the thing that hurt him the most again," Jolene explained.

I was so confused. What was going on? Then, I heard a knock on the door. It was Aspen. She came in and said, "Jax was at his apartment and found this letter. It was addressed to you. He wanted me to give it to you," She explained as she gave me the letter. Jolene and Skylar got up. "We'll leave you to it," Skylar said. The three of them closed the door on their way out of the room.

My name was neatly written on the front. I could tell this was Marcus' handwriting. I opened it.

 _Bree,_

 _I'm glad you found your happiness. I know it was never in me now and I'm happy for you. Thank you for teaching me to move on. Even if you don't think I've learned something from this experience, I have. I've learned if you love something that much, you will let it go. So that's what I'm doing. Thank you, Bree. I love you. I know you will never feel the same for me again, but I'm thankful for the parts of my life that you were in. You changed me for the better._

 _-Marcus_

I cried right then and there. I woke up. I was back. I had to get on that plane tonight.


	13. Airplane Profess and Florida Apologizes

**Second to last chapter!**

 **No POV:**

Bree didn't have a lot of time. She quickly gathered as much as she could. She just had to get on that plane tonight. The first thing she did was go online and buy herself a ticket. That way, there was no way for Douglas or Jax to say no.

But the second thing she had to do… Was breakup with Owen. She knocked on his apartment door. It was quiet for a minute, then Owen opened the door.

"I have something to tell you," They said at the same time.

They both chuckled awkwardly and Owen opened the door wider for Bree to come in.

She sat down on his couch as Owen closed the door and walked over. He then sat down too.

"You first," She said.

"Okay…" He said a little bit unsteady. He clapped his hands together awkwardly and then said, "I uh… I'm moving. I accepted a job from someone I met the night of the art show. Higher pay and everything. It will really give me a chance to express myself further."

Bree didn't know what to think. It was definitely a twist she wasn't expecting. "That's great," She said with a smile. She was almost in tears. She didn't know what to think at that point.

"Where are you moving?" She asked.

"Boston," He replied then grabbed her hand.

She looked down at it and looked him right in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry, baby," He whispered.

She shook her head. "Don't be… Because I um… have something I need to tell you," She said as she started to wipe away her tears.

"We uh… need to break up."

Owen looked her in the eyes and automatically knew. He kissed her one last time on the lips. "Go, Bree. I just want to thank you though. You made me feel like the happiest man alive. But I know, that one day, I will find another girl that will love me like you did. Thank you."

Bree was crying as she hugged Owen. She kissed him on the cheek and left.

 **-Time skip-**

 **Bree's POV:**

I made it on the plane. Douglas and Jax were a few seats in front of me and ask long as I ducked every time they went by to go to the bathroom or something, I wouldn't blow my cover and Douglas and Jax wouldn't be mad at me.

I had to be honest though. I was tired. The past few hours had been beyond brutal. I kept expecting what Marcus would say. I feared for the worst. But I deserved the worst. I was preparing myself for rejection.

I don't know how, but I fell asleep. So, I was surprised when I heard someone yell my name. "Bree!?" I woke up quickly. Jax was standing there with his headphones on his neck (as usual) and his mouth was dropped. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey move it buddy, I gotta go to the bathroom!" A fat man behind Jax complained. Thankfully, the seat next to me was open so Jax sat down. He was silent for a moment but turned his head and asked, "What are you doing?"

I sighed.

"I don't know."

"You don't know," Jax repeated. He shook his head. I knew he wouldn't buy it.

I felt like I was going to cry. I had to choke back my tears as I said, "I've been such a fool." Jax didn't say anything yet. All he did was put his arm around me and started rubbing my back.

I continued, "I've hurt someone who's cared about me for as long as I could remember. And I just know that… I've lost him. There's no way he could ever forgive me for this. There's no way that Douglas could either."

Jax continued to remain silent. So, I still went on. "I was so full of pride. In the beginning of all of this, I thought for sure he'd leave me for Jolene. But instead, I left him. He stayed loyal and I didn't. And I was selfish enough to keep telling myself it's not my fault, it's his. It's all my fault, Jax."

"Bree, he loves you. That's why he left. He came to terms with himself. He loved you that much that he left. He knew you needed to be happy and I guess that was the only way to do it," Jax explained.

"I know he's going to forgive you," He added.

That gave me encouragement. My tears turned to laughing as I hugged Jax. Then we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up and Douglas was standing there with his arms crossed. Before we could say anything, he said, "I know."

He motioned for Jax to go back to his seat as he took the one right next to me. I'm sorry," I said as soon as he sat down.

He sighed. "I'm sorry too. I just never seen my son so hurt like that before. Parental feelings kick in." We gave each other a hug. We talked for a few more minutes before Douglas had to go back to his seat. The plane would be landing for Florida in one hour.

 **-Time skip-**

We had arrived at Marcus' apartment complex. The plan was for Douglas and Jax to talk to him first, if they didn't work, then I would be plan B.

Sure enough, the plan failed. Jax and Douglas came back into the car with frowns on their faces. It was my turn. I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Jax squeeze my hand before I got out of the car. I smiled and walked out.

I closed the door behind me and started walking into the building (my heels clomping as I went). We knocked on the door to his apartment. I heard him say before he opened the door, "For the last time I…"

He stopped when he opened it.

"Hi," I said.

He started to close the door.

"No wait!" I exclaimed as I put my hand on the door to stop it.

He opened it again. "What do you want, Bree?"

"Can I please talk to you?" I asked.

He sighed and opened the door. I followed him into his apartment. There were a bunch of boxes and suitcases scattered all over the floor. He lead me onto the balcony that had a nice view of the ocean. Since it was late, the sun was setting.

He didn't say anything he just started out onto the ocean. "Marcus. I can't even explain to you how sorry I am," I decided to start.

"You say that every time," He whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"This time I'm serious. Marcus, I was so selfish. I made the biggest mistake ever. I got jealous. I thought you'd let Jolene come between us, but instead, I let Owen come between us. I betrayed your trust. And the worst part was, I didn't think it was a big deal. But I've been crying, and thinking, and fearing rejection these past few hours and it… it hurts."

I started to cry in my hands. I couldn't even look at him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. "I just can't lose someone I truly love. I can't," I whispered.

"What about Owen?" He asked.

"I broke up with him. He's moving away anyway. For the better too I guess. He told me that maybe I'm not the one for him. But he'll find her I know it. It's just not me," I told him as I wiped my eyes.

He just looked at me. We looked right into each other's eyes for a good thirty seconds. Then we both broke down and started crying into each other's arms. His warm embrace was what I missed most about him. He always made me feel safe. He still does.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I cried.

"Shhh," He calmed me as he rubbed my back as he continued to hug me. He let go. We looked each other in the eyes. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the lips.

I missed how soft his lips were. How tenderly he kissed me. How loved and how I felt when he kissed me. I knew the moment was perfect. The sunset was perfect. He was perfect.

That night, he decided to move back with Jax. He packed everything up again and he was back in our penthouse in less than a week.


	14. New Love and Waiting for Love

**Last chapter! Sequel will come out sometime in April I'm guessing. Or whenever I finish another long fanfic.**

 **Jax's POV:**

When we came back home, I first told the boys the good news. They were excited. Aspen embraced me. She asked me how the trip went and I told her the great news. Jolene and Skylar were standing there with her. Jolene was smiling and told me how she was happy for them. I didn't wanna look at Skylar, but I just had to talk to her.

I went into one of Mr. Davenport's spare rooms with Skylar. "Yeah?" She asked. I sighed and put my hand on the back of my head.

"Isn't it great and all that Marcus and Bree are back together?"

"Yeah, it's great," She said with a smile.

"Well… uh…" I said. I didn't know how to put what I was about to say.

"I'll spare you the lecture," She interrupted me. "I think we should move on from whatever happened between us. I mean, you seem happy with Aspen and I'm happy with Wyatt. Not all relationships are gonna work out. We didn't. But that's okay. We're still good friends."

I guess we were over. I agreed with her and I gave her an awkward side hug. I went back downstairs to Aspen. She ran up to me and hugged me again. "So, I gotta question for you," I said.

She looked at me with widen eyes and said, "And that is?"

"Would you want to start dating? Officially? Like being my girlfriend?" I asked. She smiled and simply kissed me on the lips.

"Of course I will, Jackson," She whispered.

 **Kaz's POV:**

I almost cried when I saw Jax and Aspen kiss. I was happy for them, but I did like Aspen. It hurt me to see them together. I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Chase and Oliver smiling at me.

"I uh…" I started.

"It's okay, buddy," Oliver said. Chase nodded as he patted me on the back. Well, at least I still had my friends.

 **Wyatt's POV:**

I knocked on the door to the Davenport's penthouse. I had flowers in my hand that I would give Skylar. She surprisingly opened the door. Before I could say anything, she kissed me for the very first time. Her lips were sweet.

When she let go I smiled and said, "I wanted to give you these. I was hoping maybe you'd want to go out."

"Of course! So, does this mean…" She started.

"Does this mean what?" I asked.

"Does this mean we're finally together?" She asked.

I smiled. "Absolutely."

 **Jolene's POV:**

So… Marcus and Bree were back together.

You know, I gotta be honest, I was hurt. But I knew that there was nothing I could do that could separate their love for each other. He was happy. And maybe Marcus wasn't my happiness… Maybe my happiness was in someone else.

Owen and I had gotten close and he gave me his phone number right before he left. He said if I ever needed anything, I were to call him. I was going to. I'm glad at least something good came out of this. I gained a new friend. (Along with all my other friends I had got along the way.)

Bree and I became good friends too. After she came home from Florida, we talked all that night. I'm glad that we're no longer considered enemies but good friends. I don't know what the future is gonna hold for me, but I know I will find someone...

 **Douglas' POV:**

I was able to talk to my son when he came back. I told him he had to be careful about his relationship. He agreed with me. He also told me that one day he was going to marry Bree. He said he could feel it in his bones.

When I told Donnie that one, he laughed. He told me not to worry about it too much and I had to agree with him. But I honestly couldn't picture Marcus with anyone else. I was proud of Bree and I was proud of him.

 **Owen's POV:**

I was off.

Boston here I come.

I had got a chance to say goodbye to a few friends like Chase before I left, but I left before Bree and Marcus could come back. It was for the best. I loved Bree, but she loved him. I knew someone else was in store for me. I just had to wait.

 **Marcus' POV:**

I was back with my beautiful girlfriend. We were on a walk. I had missed holding her soft hands. I sighed. Life was beautiful and good.

I turned to face her and she stopped walking to face me. "You know I love you, right?" I asked her.

"You know I love you more, right?" She asked teasingly.

"I loved you first," I whispered.

I didn't let her argue with me. I kissed her on the lips. I lifted her up in the air as we kissed.

"Don't ever leave me," Bree whispered.

"Wouldn't dream of it, baby," I whispered back.

 **-THE END.**


End file.
